


【利格】《Yulefest.七月圣诞》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: ACCA13区监察课 - Freeform, M/M, 七月圣诞, 利格 - Freeform, 南十字星, 槲寄生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）
Kudos: 6





	【利格】《Yulefest.七月圣诞》

  
1.  
南半球的冬季，风清清冷冷地卷起街道边的落叶，溜过行人的衣角，如同看不见的精灵，不小心撞上格罗苏拉的小腿，呼啦一下散去。  
格罗苏拉拾起那片被寒风带落尚未干枯的叶子，纤瘦的下巴掩在松松系着的围巾下，白色长发随着他弯腰的动作滑落耳际。  
“怎么了？”同伴发觉他落后于自己两步，便转身问道。  
格罗苏拉摇摇头，随手将落叶丢进街角的垃圾箱。恰巧行人通过的绿灯亮起，停在路边的飞鸟被突然涌动的人潮惊得展翅，格罗苏拉下意识朝那飞走的白鸥望了一眼，身影被进走动的人群淹没。  
那是格罗苏拉在异国他乡度过的第一个冬天，南半球六月的冬季。  
  
利利乌姆坐在图书馆宽大的矮沙发里，手里捧着专业课的书，背后是巨大的落地窗。少见的冬日暖阳将他笼罩，金色耳环随他翻动书页的动作轻轻晃动，反射出细小的光芒。  
最后一页，利利乌姆合上书本，仰头眯了眯眼舒口气，待疲劳感消退了一些，才起身将借阅的书册放回原处。  
他穿过林立的书架准备离开，将将走到图书馆门口时又想起些什么，于是折回去，却发现那里站了一个很高的身影——那人解开的围巾随意地挂在脖子上，白色长发散在两肩，手里摊开的正是利利乌姆刚刚放回去的那本书。  
那人听见动静，偏过头来看了利利乌姆一眼，复又转过去继续阅读书本上的字句。  
走道正对着洒满阳光的落地窗，白发的男人就站在光影之中。

利利乌姆定定地站了一会儿，原本打算重新翻阅的想法消失得一干二净。他安静地走开，直到踏出图书馆的大门才堪堪收回思绪。  
阳光和清冷的空气扑面而来，草坪上漫步的鸥鸟被嬉戏的孩童追着乱飞，巨大若半人高的西洋棋子被游客们摆弄推动着在棋盘上移向下一步。   
这是利利乌姆在异国停留的第四个冬季，也是他遇见格罗苏拉的第一个冬天。  
  
2.  
短暂的假期很快接近了尾声，六月过半，暖阳时有时无，雨水带来的寒意依旧。  
利利乌姆从公寓出来，漫不经心地顺着人潮漫步于繁忙的街道。尽管已经在这座城市住了很久，但他一直觉得这里的风，比之弗罗旺要凉一些。不是恋旧，也不是思乡，并非不适应，而是一种与生俱来的习惯。  
  
南半球的冬季多雨。  
阴云密布的天空暗沉无边，好似下一秒便会铺天盖地砸向地面。  
事实上也的确如此。  
利利乌姆是被雨点打在玻璃上的声音惊醒的，他记不起来自己是何时睡去。  
电车将将停下，车轮与轨道的摩擦被雨水溅落的声响覆盖而显得不那么刺耳。  
匆匆上车的乘客带来潮湿的气息，不知是谁轻轻咒骂了一声，顺着雨伞滴下的水迹在车厢里因众人踩踏而蔓延。  
利利乌姆注视着车窗上蜿蜒的雨痕，同时间，眼角瞥见映在玻璃上的熟悉面孔。他并未转过头去，只是盯着随车窗晃动的光影，尽管只是侧脸，但利利乌姆还是将那人认了出来。  
那稀有的浅淡发色在人群中如此显眼，他戴着与上次遇见时同样的围巾，大衣外套敞开，右手握着一把黑色的折叠伞。  
不知过了几站，有人按下了下车的提示铃，那人似乎也到了下车的站点，他小心地穿过拥挤的人群挪到电车门口，车门打开，凉丝丝的雨水飘进几滴，风吹散了车厢里沉闷的空气。  
利利乌姆撑着下巴，看昏暗的天色渐渐将那人的背影隐去。电车又一次晃晃悠悠地动起来。利利乌姆想，就这么一直坐下去，雨终究会停的。  
那个雨天拥有着他第二次遇见格罗苏拉的回忆。他想，如果会有第三次，或许……  
  
3.  
或许，却不应该是在这样的情况下。  
利利乌姆皱着眉头蹲在路边，过度的酒精摄入让他有些摸不清身在何处。隐约记得是在参加谁的生日宴会，热情的同伴们很是自来熟。  
一开始的闲聊不知什么时候变成了热火朝天地拼酒，他的记忆便停留在了现在的时刻。  
大衣垂下的衣摆蹭过有些潮湿的地面，利利乌姆扶住额头，极力忍着眩晕的感觉。夜已经很深，路灯的晕黄杂糅进周边店铺里的微光，耳畔偶尔飘来夜班电车的铃声。良久，他才有些狼狈地站起身，步伐跌跌撞撞。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
清冷的声音如同燥热里忽然而起的温顺凉风，将利利乌姆的酒意吹散了些。他眯了眯眼，莫名眼熟的白色长发垂在眼前，他抬头望去，长发的主人正抿着嘴角，看不出任何表情。  
利利乌姆忽地抬起手，拽住了因风而在眼前乱晃的发丝，猝不及防地将额头磕在了对方的肩膀。  
树叶抖落下的婆娑阴影笼罩着两人，格罗苏拉静静地站在原地，等待伏在自己肩上的人清醒。几缕发丝被人攥在手里，轻微的疼痛让他僵直着脖子，却丝毫没有要推开对方的意思。  
这时候，格罗苏拉还不认识利利乌姆，他只是在对方失魂落魄的时候莫名走上前去，却好像寻到了心里缺失很久的那一部分。  
“Grazie…”  
临走前格罗苏拉听到一声道谢，他背对着利利乌姆，平直的双唇弯出一个极浅的无人察觉的弧度。  
  
4.  
当所有的巧合都集中发生的时候，有人会以为这是早已安排好的剧本，连结局也早已注定。而现在，格罗苏拉正站在敞开的公寓门口，打开门的正是利利乌姆。  
“Buongiorno.”利利乌姆笑着问候。  
“你好。”格罗苏拉从短暂的惊讶中回过神。  
利利乌姆退开一步，让格罗苏拉走进客厅。  
格罗苏拉不意外地在桌案上看到几本意大利语的入门书籍，他只扫了一眼就将目光转向别的地方。宽敞的空间因极简的装修而显得空旷，窗台上那束黄百合在一片灰白的色调中尤为明显。两室一厅两卫，半开放式的厨房，甚至还有一个摆了满墙书籍的图书室。  
利利乌姆任由格罗苏拉四处看着，自己则泡了花茶坐在沙发上等待。  
  
格罗苏拉当然很满意这里的居住环境，只是相应的价格或许是个他无法接受的大数目。  
他重回客厅准备告辞时，利利乌姆却站起身来将茶杯放进他的手里。他们一个身穿居家服姿态悠闲，一个大衣围巾神色匆匆，但一杯茶蓦然缩短了两人间的距离。暖意从手心流淌进身体，格罗苏拉微蹙的眉头松了开来。  
“先别急着走，你可以看看租房合同。”利利乌姆用手推了推放在茶几上的纸张。  
  
格罗苏拉最终签下了那份合同，相当优惠的条件让他无法放弃。他的行李不多，一只旅行箱就装下了全部家当，利利乌姆还为此小小惊讶了一番。  
正式搬家的那天，利利乌姆站在他的房间门口，不知为何笑得有些狡黠。  
“请容我正式介绍一下自己，利利乌姆，很荣幸能和你成为室友。”  
格罗苏拉望着他，握住了伸过来的那只手：“我是格罗苏拉。”   
那一日，六月的尾巴，是个晴朗的好天气。  
  
5.  
利利乌姆坐在自己空荡荡的办公室里。  
同样是六月底的日子，巴登虽地处北部，但夏天依旧火热。好巧不巧，总部的中央空调因年久失修而暂时故障停用，让人很是烦躁。  
利利乌姆不耐地用手指拨了拨眼前的报告册，毫无翻阅的欲望。尽管早已习惯弗罗旺常年温热的气候，但巴登的夏天还是令他无法忍受。他脱掉制服外套，稍稍松开领结，这才舒了口气。  
  
六月终于进入了尾声。  
周五的深夜，格罗苏拉下了晚班回来，轻手轻脚打开门，却发现屋里的灯一反常态地亮着。室内温暖的气息将身上的寒气驱散了些，等他挂好大衣走进客厅，看到的却是利利乌姆只穿了一件衬衣便蜷在沙发上熟睡的样子。  
格罗苏拉想也不想地走上前去，伸手就探上了对方的额头，如此冒失的举动连他自己都有些错愕。  
那人浑身一颤，猛然睁开双眼。格罗苏拉这才后知后觉地意识到自己的手是有多么冰冷。  
“抱歉。”  
  
利利乌姆扶着额头坐起来，两人都默契地没有说话。格罗苏拉沉默着走开，没一会儿，热水翻滚的咕噜声短暂地打破室内的寂静，玻璃杯和大理石台面轻轻磕碰，水汲进茶壶，却没有飘出想象中的花香。  
一杯白开水放在了利利乌姆的面前。  
“明天一起去蓝山吧。”利利乌姆盯着眼前的玻璃杯看了好一会，忽然开口。这不是他酝酿好的台词，却在此刻直白地脱口而出。  
“为什么？”  
“Yulefest，想和你一起去看看。”  
“你一直在等我回来？”  
利利乌姆捧着茶杯点点头，格罗苏拉忽然觉得，有什么将要从心口破茧而出。

Yulefest，七月圣诞，这个独属于大洋洲的节日。尽管它并不在官方正式的节假日之列，但仍被全国各地的民众所庆祝。  
  
6.  
大清早就出发的感觉着实不太好，更何况昨晚那一番折腾后并未休息多久就匆匆起了床。  
格罗苏拉坐在副驾座上，歪着脑袋看窗外暗沉的景色。远处地平线隐约可见的泛白，却并不足以照亮整个天空。  
他闭上眼回想昨晚自己究竟为何会答应利利乌姆的请求，等他再次睁开眼的时候，发现自己身上正盖着对方的大衣，而车停在路边，天已大亮。  
“醒了？”利利乌姆倚在车门边，听见开门的动静，偏过头来问道。  
格罗苏拉吸了满口清冷的空气，摸出手机，屏幕上的时间显示着现在是上午九点半。  
仍旧阴云密布的天气，阳光透不过厚厚的云层，照不到低矮的灌木和参天大树。遥远的乡野与随处可见的宽广农场，却是渺无人烟。  
格罗苏拉下车走到驾驶室：“嗯，我来开车。你休息一会儿。”  
  
旅途漫长，午饭在路过的加油站匆匆解决，转眼似乎又有雨势。沿途相似的风景看久了只觉乏味，利利乌姆索性将目光转向开车的人，一动不动地盯着他专注的侧脸。  
格罗苏拉对他灼人的视线视而不见，只冷冷淡淡地问道：“什么时候能到？”  
“若是这个车速，大概是吃晚饭的时候。”  
利利乌姆忽然有些调皮地回答。

事实证明利利乌姆说的不错，当到达预订的酒店时，天将将黑了下来。  
格罗苏拉对于预订的两室套间毫不惊讶，晚餐也由服务生送了上来。  
等格罗苏拉擦着头发从浴室出来时，他看到利利乌姆又一次斜靠在沙发上睡了过去。尽管屋里暖气很足，格罗苏拉还是走过去将人推醒：“去床上睡，会着凉。”  
话音刚落，那人便抬手虚虚握住了他刚被热水冲得泛红的手腕。  
“……不要吵。”  
格罗苏拉愣怔了一下，而利利乌姆已半睁开了双眼，他目光涣散地朝着格罗苏拉的方向望过去，声音同样虚无缥缈。  
最后利利乌姆拗不过眼前这个人，只得洗了澡回自己的房间休息。入睡前，他忽然想起刚刚触碰到格罗苏拉手腕的温度，不似上回那般冰凉。  
入夜，疲惫的两人却已经陷入了深沉的睡梦。窗外的天空不知不觉放了晴，月亮从深云中探出了头，星空清澈路灯昏黄，狂欢结束后的客人开始陆续散场。  
明日，是六月的最后一天，而他们的旅程才刚刚开始。  
  
那时年少，可以不顾后果地去追求心所向往的一切，比如给习惯独居的自己找个室友，比如来一场说走就走的旅行，比如，爱上一个不该爱的人。  
利利乌姆站在办公室的窗边，远望那蔚蓝的天空。他忽然发觉，巴登晴朗的日子要远比那座城市多。  
  
7.  
天晴上山，他们居住的酒店坐落在山脚的小镇，走到观光巴士的站台还需要些时候。  
出门前，格罗苏拉多带了条围巾，这个季节上山不说待到晚上，只是下午就很冷了。他们穿过小镇的街道，这里四处可见节日的痕迹。彩带气球，色彩鲜艳的横幅，地上还残留着未扫干净的烟花碎屑。天气晴好，冬日里也郁郁葱葱的树木正展现着南半球独有的生机。  
不远处，漆成红色的双层观光巴士缓缓驶来，他们二人在一层挑了个靠窗的位置，隔着玻璃看沿途风景。一路随性，在悬崖边搭上缆车，于丛林间漫步，观赏奇峰怪石，休息时尝一尝当地的特色甜点。  
利利乌姆伏在山顶栏杆上，静静地看着远处绵延的山脉。显眼的蓝色雾气笼罩着群山，与天空相映衬，真实却又那么不真实。  
风愈发凉起来，走动的时候还不觉得，此时山顶扑面而来的风将他的头发吹乱。格罗苏拉一副早就预料到的表情，将围巾递了过去。  
“Grazie.”略微上挑的尾音，习惯性用意大利文说出的道谢，配上他弯起的眼角，利利乌姆看起来心情似乎格外的好。  
  
景区说大不大，一日光景便能走完。  
现在赶回去兴许还能遇上狂欢游行的队伍。  
他们在巴士站台边等待，利利乌姆仰头看了眼天色，浓云遮住太阳，眼看着似乎又要落下雨来。  
当第一片雪花飘落的时候，回程的巴士还没有到站。不知是谁惊呼了一声，周围的游客纷纷抬头去看这稀奇的景色。  
格罗苏拉偏头看向身边的人，只见对方也仰着脸，看细小的雪花在清冷的风中翩翩起舞。  
格罗苏拉忽然想起，弗罗旺不下雪。  
  
傍晚的小镇可说是一扫白日的冷清，灯火连成一片，有的屋主还给自家小院挂上了各式各样的彩灯。街边餐厅里的客人倒不是很多，点餐的时候利利乌姆顺口问了句，才知道狂欢节的游行队伍刚从这里经过。店主很为他们感到惋惜，因为今日是七月圣诞活动的最后一天。  
“抱歉，格罗苏拉。”  
“还会有机会的。”  
格罗苏拉轻轻地摇了摇头，安慰道。  
  
没有机会了。  
利利乌姆收拾好未看完的报告，抬手勾起椅背上的制服外套，毫不犹豫地关上灯走出门去。  
  
8.  
回到酒店，两人发现房间的门檐上不知何时被挂上了一只圣诞花环。格罗苏拉并未在意地先一步打开门踏进屋子，解开围巾正准备挂上衣架，还站在门外的人倏然拉住了他的手腕。  
“格罗苏拉，花环上的植物是槲寄生。”  
利利乌姆原本华丽的嗓音在走廊略显昏暗的环境里变得格外低沉，格罗苏拉被他拉得踉跄了一步，却敏锐地捕捉到了槲寄生这个词。  
  
听说，站在槲寄生下的两个人要接吻。  
“格罗苏拉……”  
他还未反应过来，那人已倾身向前，低声呼唤的名字就这样被淹没在唇齿之间。  
  
格罗苏拉睁开了眼睛，忽然而起的凉风吹开他的长发，让他以为自己又回到了南半球的那年冬季。总部的中央空调终于修理完毕，不一会儿，办公室的燥热被舒适的凉意代替。  
他下意识抬手抚上自己的嘴唇，回忆里微凉的触感真实得仿佛刚刚印上去一般。  
  
那是一个浅尝辄止的吻。  
格罗苏拉一直将它当作年少荒诞的恶作剧，或许是尊崇传统，却从来不代表真心。  
他起身整理了一下本就丝毫不凌乱的桌面，转身走出办公室。

没有人知道，在他办公桌最上层的那个抽屉角落里，倒扣着一只很小的相框，若是翻过来，就会看到上面定格着两位年纪不大的青年。  
黑色卷发的那位笑得眉眼弯弯，而白色长发的则是一贯的面无表情。但若仔细看去，就会发现他的眼里闪着星星一样的光芒。  
他们站在那个巨大的霓虹灯Logo下，天空飘着雪，灯光上的字母映射出明亮的光。  
  
“Christmas in July.”  
  
  
  
End

番外 1

《Starry sky. 故地重游》

距离凌晨一点的航班还有三个小时，格罗苏拉撑着伞依旧在墨尔本市中心逗留。  
昏黄的路灯杂糅着闪烁的霓虹广告牌，不小心被飘过的雨水迷了眼。深夜路过的电车与铁轨摩擦，这是除了雨声外唯一的声响，没有行人，白日里高扬的旗帜恹恹地挂在长杆上，被雨水浸透。  
隐隐约约起了雨雾，哪怕是夏日里的墨尔本，夜晚也凉意彻骨。偶尔有夜归的车辆缓缓经过格罗苏拉的身旁，不知出于什么样的理由，他们总会闪两下灯光，仿佛在提醒他早些回去。  
他看着他们远去，默默地点头致意。

格罗苏拉从市政厅的楼下走过，典型第二帝国风格的传统建筑让无数游客为它驻足。他曾参加过在这里举办的音乐会，也惊叹于音乐大厅墙壁上的壁画，又或许是雕刻。  
那时候，利利乌姆坐在他的身侧，他们掌心相握。  
行人绿灯堪堪亮起，城市广场的雕塑被雨水冲刷，常在街道上奔跑的观光马车此时早已不见了踪影。路边时而摆放着花束和蜡烛，祭奠在各种事故中无辜逝去的人。  
真正的圣诞已经过去，还未撤下的圣诞花环挂在商铺的门檐，冬青叶上点缀着鲜红的浆果，青松的枝条缠绕着槲寄生。  
这一次，他独自一人。  
不远处，圣保罗教堂高耸的尖顶似乎要刺穿深沉的夜空，灯光照耀着青石墙壁，显得岁月沧桑。格罗苏拉还记得礼拜的日子，他坐在前排长椅，听唱诗班的孩子吟诵圣歌。巨大的管风琴嵌在教堂的墙壁里，厚重肃穆的音律仿佛能够穿透灵魂。

十一点的提示音从衣兜里传来，招手拦下的出租车在面前停下。格罗苏拉收起伞，向戴着眼镜的司机说：去机场。

深夜的黑色笼罩着这座城市，而城市的每个角落都留存着格罗苏拉的回忆，它们如同潮水一般涌来，但他却不愿意溺在过往之中。  
格罗苏拉坐在车里，向那个文艺复兴式的圆顶火车站望了最后一眼。他曾经在那排时钟下面与人相约，曾经在大厅里的花店买过一束白百合，曾经坐着经过这里的每一条路线到达不曾去过的终点……他还曾在不远处的亚拉河边看过新年烟火，也曾在联邦广场上拥挤的人潮中紧紧握住那人的手。

目的地是巴登的飞机冲破云霄，雨水消失，明亮的月色暗淡了周围的星空，格罗苏拉找不到了那个曾留在镜头里的南十字星座。  
他记得自己曾告诉过利利乌姆，全天八十八星座中，南十字最小。它最下边的那颗星，叫作南十字二，这是整个星座中最亮的一颗星，也是主星中离南极最近的一颗。天枢在北，它在南，它们遥遥相对。  
也许，那是个预言。他与他，遥遥相对，再无交集的可能。

End

  
番外 2

《July and the Crux》  
（无限种可能之一）

又到了一年七月的年中假期。  
对于所有ACCA成员来说，年中报告完成后，工作便暂时告一段落。当然加班的除外——吉恩今年很不幸沦为了加班人员之一，妹妹萝塔得知后也只是耸耸肩，看来加班早已成习惯。  
格罗苏拉也是为数不多的加班人员之一，五长官一人一年轮班制，按照规定今年轮到了他。其他四位长官早已搭乘班机回了各自的州区，偌大的办公楼里只剩格罗苏拉一个人。  
平时人来人往的ACCA总部现在冷冷清清，连日常热闹的咖啡厅此时也正在休业中——所以，格罗苏拉觉得，他除了坐在空无一人的办公室里发呆，并无其他地方可去。

年中假期一周，格罗苏拉每天在总部大楼里晃一圈，又去监察课本部和巴登支部溜达一回。这七天里，他收到了不少下属的慰问礼物——两盒巧克力和一只手工蛋糕，以及值班报告数份。还有一个让人始料不及的电话。  
格罗苏拉看着来电显示的名字思考了好一会儿，才在对方堪堪挂断的边缘接通了电话，他听见那头有风声，夹杂着一丝微不可闻的呼吸。

——我以为你不会接我电话。  
——利利乌姆，有什么事情？  
——不，没有事情，这里信号总是不好。  
——你现在在哪里？  
——南半球。我在南半球，格罗苏拉。七月圣诞要结束了……嘟嘟嘟……你还……  
断断续续的信号终于坚持不住而自动挂断，利利乌姆看着黑掉的手机屏幕叹了口气。  
他此时正站在南半球海岸的礁岩上，迎着冬夜海风看头顶银河如练繁星璀璨，脑海里忽然浮现出一段旋律和一些片段。

利利乌姆每年都会在七月中下旬短暂地离开巴登或者弗罗旺，目的地是南回归线以南的任何一条海岸线。  
利利乌姆兄弟中年长的那位最初得知时有些担忧：不过是些少年轶事，当年那位都不一定还记得，你不该一直缅怀甚至沉溺于此。  
他闻言只是沉默，对兄长的劝说不置可否。  
那不过是一趟说走就走的旅行，是一场偶遇七月圣诞的狂欢，一个漫天星辰留下的遗憾。

S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer.  
那年银河倒灌海水连天，南十字星在星云之间如此耀眼。漫天细碎的星芒尽映入格罗苏拉的眼底，那是站在他身边的利利乌姆从未见过的如此动人心魄的风景。  
今夜星辰似旧时。  
利利乌姆收起了手机，海水泛起的浪花在黑夜里也如此清晰，好像堆积的碎雪，又仿佛是银河坠落的星屑。

格罗苏拉对突然断掉的通话表示不知所措，就如同刚刚不知如何面对突然炸起的电话铃声。他叹了口气，伸手拉开办公桌最上层的抽屉，然后取出一只倒扣的相框。  
格罗苏拉将它翻过来，那上面定格着两位年纪不大的青年——黑色卷发笑得眉眼弯弯，银色长发则面无表情。  
他们站在一个写着“Christmas In July”的巨大霓虹灯下，天空零零星星地飘着雪，点点灯火与漫天星芒交相辉映。  
这是当年利利乌姆送给格罗苏拉的告别礼物，他还许愿，想于每一年的七月圣诞站在南半球海岸看十字星闪烁。  
格罗苏拉轻轻勾过放在一旁的手机，点开联系人列表，找到利利乌姆那一栏，稍稍犹豫了一下，开始编辑短信。  
哪怕对方暂时无法接收更不可能及时回复。  
——你看了26年的南十字星吗？

周一的气温依旧很高，空置了一个礼拜的办公楼再一次被工作人员填满，重回熟悉的氛围让格罗苏拉顿时松了口气。  
——利利乌姆长官请假了。  
——嗯？  
——是吗？  
——……  
五方形的桌边坐着四位长官，帕斯蒂斯长官用他一贯抑扬顿挫好似花腔咏叹调的声线说出消息后，其他三位神态各异。  
斯佩德哼了一声表示知道了，派因则温和地笑笑，跟着无意义地反问了一句，而格罗苏拉习惯性地沉默着一言不发。  
那人不过是无法及时从南半球赶回来罢了。  
格罗苏拉想。

格罗苏拉于今天凌晨收到了利利乌姆的回复。  
——不，我看了27年。

End


End file.
